


„Promises“

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„“„Go! Open the door for our guest.“ With the question apparent in his face, Mike climbed from Harvey's lap, and walked over to the door, opening the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Promises“

„You said he would fix it!“

Rachel's words cut deep. Even more so because Mike had been *sure* that – if anyone could fix this mess, it would be Harvey Specter.

And now they had to witness Donna leave.

„I thought he would,“ Mike answered but even to his own ears it sounded lame. The doors of the elevator closed behind Donna, and Harvey turned around, his gaze finding Mike's.

And Mike swallowed.

The hell Harvey didn't care. These were not the eyes of someone who didn't care about people. These were the eyes of someone in emotional turmoil. Rachel turned away, and left, not noticing Harvey's obvious pain. And Mike remained where he was, held in place by those eyes.

A little tilt of his head, and Mike followed Harvey to the garage, to his car. Sitting behind his wheel, Mike saw the way, Harvey's hands clenched around the wheel.

„You said ...“, Mike began, but Harvey growled, „Not now, Mike!“

Mike fell silent again, and Harvey started the car. Without a word, he drove them home.

The silence continued even when they arrived at Harvey's appartement. Quietly, they went into the bedroom, put their suits away, took seperate showers and changed into something comfortable.

When Mike emerged from the bedroom, wearing a t-shirt and some well-worn sweats, he spotted two generously filled Whiskey tumblers on the table in front of the sofa. Still silent, Harvey simply lifted his arm, and Mike slipped underneath, cuddling close to him, sighing contentedly when he felt his lover's arm coming to rest around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

„There was nothing I could do at the moment,“ Harvey started in a low murmur. „Jessica held me more or less at gunpoint. I *had* to do something, and she said to me the only way we could protect the integrity of the firm was to cut Donna loose.“

Yeah, sure … the fucking integrity of the fucking… a gentle headslap made him wince.

„You know that I have to protect it!“

Mike choose to say nothing. Harvey sighed, and pressed his lips to Mike's temple. „I know you don't understand it, pup,“ he murmured. „But believe me … I will do everything I can to get Donna back. Back to where she belongs.“

Mike closed his eyes, enjoying Harvey's unusual gentleness. „Got any plans?“ he mumbled in Harvey's shirt.

Another kiss, and this time Harvey answered into his hair. „Working on it, pup.“

„So … she'll come back?“ Mike didn't even try to hide the hope in his voice.

Harvey removed his arm from around Mike's shoulder, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him tenderly.

„I promise,“ he whispered between kisses, „I promise I'll do everything in my power to get Donna back where she belongs. Back with us.“

The ringing of the doorbell made Mike jump slightly, Harvey just shoved him away gently.

„Go! Open the door for our guest.“

With the question apparent in his face, Mike climbed from Harvey's lap, and walked over to the door, opening the door.

And took a step back when he looked straight into Donna's tear-streaked face. She said nothing, just stood there, staring at him as he stared at her.

„Mike! Let her in!“ Harvey's voice came from behind him, and a bit startled he took a step back, and she walked passed him.

„Please, Donna, come in,“ he said to the empty doorframe, and closed the door with a frown. When he walked back into the living room, he saw Donna sitting next to … no, make that a almost laying on top of Harvey, and he felt his hackles rise.

„Down, boy,“ Harvey murmured, and that was when Mike noticed Donna's shaking shoulders, and the deathgrip she had on Harvey's t-shirt. He nodded, and remained standing where he was, suddenly feeling awkward and a little bit like the proverbial third wheel.

Harvey looked at him, and simply stretched out his left hand, beckoning him closer, telling him without words that not only was he wanted, but he was needed.

Mike slowly sat down on Donna's other side, and, after one look from Harvey, put his hand on her back, patting it gently, murmuring nonsense that was mostly meant to soothe.

The storm did't last very long, and Mike was relieved when Donna sat up, released Harvey, and blew her nose.

„Sorry for being such a drama-queen,“ she stated when she finally seemed to have her wits together again.

„You have every right to be,“ Harvey said, gently stroking one lock behind her ear. And Mike could feel himself forming a fist, he bowed his head. No, he wasn't the jealous type, never has been, never would be.

But Harvey was his.

A hand on his fist made him raise his head, and he looked directly into Donna's red-rimmed eyes.

„I won't take him away from you,“ she said softly, and then she smiled he enigmatic little smile. „I CAN'T take him away from you. Because he is *so* not my type!“

Mike looked at Harvey, back to Donna, then back again to Harvey. How could he *not* be someone's type? Through her remaining tears, Donna grinned. „He is *much* too male for my taste!“

Mike frowned, and then he got it. And blushed furiously. This caused Donna to laugh. „Look at the pup, Harvey … blushing like a little school-girl just thinking about how I might get it on with a beautiful woman.“

„Am not,“ Mike mumbled stubbornly, and tried to turn away, but Harvey's hand on his neck stopped him, pulling him close again.

Suddenly, Donna grew serious again. „I can't go home tonight,“ she murmured, bowing her head so that her hair fell down like a curtain, hiding her face, „can't be alone tonight.“

„And you don't have to,“ Harvey assured her, looking at Mike with the question obvious in his eyes.

„No, you don't have to,“ he echoed. „The bedroom is big enough for all of us,“ When two pair of eyes looked at him, he felt his old insecurity creep up on him again, and for a moment he wondered if he might have gone too far with this offer.

„That's … very sweet of you,“ Donna said after a few seconds, „but ...“

„No but,“ Harvey interrupted, „I think it's a brilliant idea.“

She turned to him, eyes big. „Harvey, I …“

„... should not be alone tonight, Donna. As Mike pointed out so nicely, the bedroom is big, and the bed is even bigger. You can lay in the middle. This is not open for discussion.“

„You can have one of my t-shirts,“ Mike said when he noticed, that Donna still hesitated.

„No chance to say no once you guys gang up on a girl, huh?“ she smiled, and both men shook their head no. „Thought so,“ she quipped, and finally a real Donna-smile came through. „Thank you, guys. You … you don't know what that means to me.“

But Mike had the feeling he did.

They took turns in the bathroom, Mike gave Donna one of his t-shirts („Please, pup, give her a nice one. Not one with those crazy colors you like to wear sometimes that gives me headaches and nightmares.“), and it was close to midnight when they finally lay in bed, cuddled close together. Sleep claimed them a short time later.

~*~

She woke slowly, feeling disoriented for a moment when she felt two bodies surrounding her. Not that she hand't woken up like that before but normally one of those bodies had soft, female curves. These two bodies were unmistakebly male. And that *was* unusal for Donna.

Then the events of yesterday came rushing back to her, and she swallowed.

Harvey.

Mike.

Harvey and Mike. Sharing a bed. Obviously spending their free-time together. A smile crept over her face. Yes! She had known right from the beginning that Harvey would fall for the puppy-dog-eyes of his new associate.

„You're grinning like you discovered the greatest secret of it all. Care to share?“ Harvey whispered, and Donna guessed that Mike was still asleep.

„So,“ she whispered back, „you and the pup?“

„Got a problem with that?“ he asked, equally as quiet.

„Not at all,“ she answered. „How long?“

She could feel movement beside her, and opened her eyes. Harvey had propped himself up on one elbow, and gazed over her body at Mike, who was snuggled up against her back like a little monkey. He reached out, and – seemingly without thinking – caressed the sleeping man's face.

„About six months now,“ he finally said, his gaze never leaving Mike. „It just … happened.“

„He couldn't resist my incredible sex-appeal any longer,“ Mike mumbled sleepily, and yawned jaw-crackingly.

Donna laughed slightly. „Yeah, sure,“ she snorted.

„It's true,“ Mike insisted, rubbing his eyes like a little kid, and Donna could see in Harvey's face that he found this gesture just as adorable as she did.

Mike wasn't quite in the land of the living yet, it seemed, for he crawled over Donna, put his arms around Harvey, gave him a tender good-morning-kiss, and cuddled close again.

„He's cute,“ Donna noted, and Harvey pulled Mike a little bit closer, and smiled. She noticed that he didn't deny it.

~*~

Donna left before Mike was even fully awake. When he finally opened his eyes, and could think clearly again, all that was left of her was her scent in the pillows. Harvey kissed him softly, telling him that she had to leave to get her thoughts in some semblance of order.

They both knew that whatever would happen now was out of their hands. All they now could do was wait.

And pray.

The end


End file.
